


Inflated!Snape

by ratcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Magic, Pencil, Porkish Pixies, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HP doodle inspired by the first <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/porkish_pixies/1755.html">Porkish Pixies challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflated!Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil
> 
> Beth linked to the first [Porkish Pixies challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/porkish_pixies/1755.html) in her LJ, and though I hadn't joined the parody community when it was created, I was curious and followed the link. So I read that, and promptly felt compelled to do a HP doodle fitting with one of her example scenarios. Keep in mind that before this I have never done HP art, nor felt any real desire to do so. I suspect some sort of far distance electronic compulsion spell, it is the only explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
